dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Madame Butterfly
Tiny Outsider (Chaotic, Fey) Hit Dice: 35d8+385 (541 HP) Initiative: +17 Speed: 20 / Fly 60 (Good) Armor Class: 44 (+2 Size, +10 DEX, +25 Natural), Touch 20, Flat-Footed 25 Base Attack/Grapple: +25 Attack: +5 Brilliant Energy Energy Aura Composite Shortbow +30 (1d4+8+1d6/19-20) Full Attack: +5 Brilliant Energy Energy Aura Composite Shortbow +30 (1d4+8+1d6/19-20) Space/Reach: 2.5 Feet/0 Feet Special Attacks: Special Qualities: Damage Reduction 25/+5, Darkvision 120’, Fast Healing 5, Immunity to Acid and Electricity, Outsider Traits, Resist Cold 10, Spell Resistance 33 Saves: Fort +21, Ref +28, Will +32 (+35 vs. Enchantments) Abilities: STR 16, DEX 36, CON 28, INT 22, WIS 30, CHA 26 Skills: Bluff +45, Climb +33, Concentration +45, Diplomacy +20, Hide +20, Intimidate +35, Knowledge (Arcana) +40, Knowledge (Nature) +49, Knowledge (The Planes) +30, Listen +30, Move Silently +45, Search +30, Spellcraft +40, Spot +35 Feats: Dodge, Fey Heritage, Fey Legacy, Fey Power, Fey Presence, Greater Spell Focus (Enchantments), Greater Spell Penetration, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Point Blank Shot, Spell Focus (Enchantments), Spell Penetration, Unsettling Enchantment, Weapon Finesse Environment: The Plane of Faerie Organization: Unique, or Madame Butterfly and 20 Hit Dice of Insect and/or Fey Creatures Challenge Rating: 25 Treasure: Quadruple Standard Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Advancement: --- The tiny creature is quite beautiful. She resembles a vague facsimile of a Human, with butterfly wings that shimmer an endless dance of swirling colors and patterns. Her skin is pale white, as is the loose robe she wears, and both seem almost translucent, which stands in stark contrast to her raven black hair. Her eyes shimmer and change endlessly, as her wings do. As she flaps her wings and flies, slight tinkles can be heard in the air. Natural Mute (Su): Madame Butterfly is naturally mute. She does, however, have the empathy ability, however. To those she wishes to speak with, she can project urges and emotions that encourage of discourage certain courses of action. Because she is mute, all of her spell-like abilities are treated as if they were augmented by the Silent Spell Metamagic feat. Glow (Su): Madame Butterfly is constantly suffused with an ethereal blue/white glow. She can brighten or dim this brightness as a free action. She can completely make the glow disappear, and can amplify it as if a Daylight spell was focused on her. Spirit Weapon (Su): Madame Butterfly carries a bow that she manifests from her own life essence. When not in combat, the weapon simply does not exist, but she can “draw” her weapon from nowhere as a free action. The conjured bow is supplied by an unlimited amount of conjured arrows. The bow is treated as a +5 Brilliant Energy Energy Aura Composite Shortbow. Cocoon (Su): If Madame Butterfly is brought below -10 Hit Points, her body is automatically teleported to an undisclosed location, and placed under the effects of a Cocoon spell. After a week, Madame Butterfly is raised from the dead, but has no memories of the events leading up to her death. Hypnotic Pattern (Su): Madame Butterfly’s wings are constantly twisting and swirling in different patterns of bright and soft colors. All creatures that look upon her must make a Will save against being captivated by the sight, as per the Hypnotic Pattern spell. Those that successfully resist their effects much make new checks for each round they look at Madame Butterfly. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): At Will: Color Spray, Detect Animals or Plants, Greater Invisibility, Web 3/Day: Charm Person, Prismatic Spray, Prismatic Eye 1/Day: Charm Monster, Confusion, Deep Slumber, Dimension Door, Disguise Self, Summon Nature’s Ally V